


Disenchanted

by orphan_account



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Relationship, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Humiliation, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Mikey think they've found their happy ending. However, the past has its ways to catch up to them.<br/>>>Sequel to Dying In The Process</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After The "Ever After"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say, this is a pure work of fiction. I do not get off on any of these, I simply use them to get my creative energy out. Enjoy :3

Brendon planted a haste kiss to Mikey’s lips as he threw a shirt on. Mikey hummed as a smile spread onto his face. His eyes slowly opened as Brendon buttoned up his shirt.

“Work?” Mikey frowned. Brendon nodded while Mikey sat up on the bed.

“You should go back to sleep, considering last night.” Brendon advised, sneaking glimpses at Mikey’s bare chest. Mikey rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Brendon’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“Nah, I’m taking morning and afternoon shift today.” Mikey said. Brendon smacked his ass playfully as he went to the bathroom.

“Breakfast’s in the microwave!” Brendon shouted as he grabbed his sling bag.

“Okay, thanks!” Mikey responded. Brendon grinned as he walked out of his apartment.

\---

“Hi, what’ll you be having?” Mikey cheerily greeted the four ladies sitting at one of the booths. They all eyed him up and down before one of them spoke.

“Waffles. All four.” She said. Mikey nodded and scribbled it down on his notepad.

“Drink?” He asked, as per usual. This was generally part of his routine as a waiter at the diner, after all.

“Coffee’s good.” One cut in. They all agreed and Mikey jotted it down. He thanked them and was about to walk off when one of them grabbed the hem of his shirt unexpectedly.

“Yeah?” He said, turning around. The three other ladies giggled as the one grabbing his shirt bit her lip.

“C-Could I have your number?” Mikey started blushing and he sighed.

“Err, sorry. I’m taken.” He replied. The lady deflated as her friends laughed. Mikey crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head and heaved a sigh before storming off. Ryan noticed and struck up a conversation (like he always did).

“You want me to serve them later?” Mikey shook his head. An idea popped into his mind as Ryan headed to the kitchen.

“Hey, could three of those plates have, like, smaller waffles?” He asked. Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

“Like… How big?” Mikey made a gesture with his hands and Ryan smirked. He and Mikey high-fived before Mikey went off to take another table’s order. He heard Ryan call the ladies’ table number and jogged to get the tray. He struggled to keep them balanced and was about to drop them when Spencer caught them.

“You’re welcome, Princess.” Mikey rolled his eyes and went to the table. He purposely served the smaller waffles to the three other ladies. He smiled warmly at the lady who asked him for his number, and she started blushing.

“Hey, how come Jamia’s waffles are bigger?” One of them complained. Mikey held back a smirk as he walked away.

\---

Mikey had just finished making dinner when Brendon came home. He seemed distressed as he flopped down on the couch, rubbing his face in his hands. Mikey frowned and sauntered to him, beginning to massage his shoulders.

“Hard day?” He asked. Brendon shook his head and Mikey looked at him confused.

“What is it?” He questioned. Brendon sighed and stood up to get dinner. Mikey shrugged and sat next to him on the couch. Normally, he would have argued, but he didn’t care tonight. He chewed the mac and cheese while keeping an eye on Brendon’s expression.

“How was your day, babe?” He asked. Brendon put his bowl on the coffee table and looked through his bag. He pulled out an envelope and held it to Mikey.

“Look inside.” Mikey bit his lip and accepted it. He pulled everything out and gasped as soon as he saw the contents.

Pictures of Mikey and Brendon at their separate work places, with Mikey serving people and Brendon at his computer. Most of them were taken at a constant angle, which meant the person was in the diner at some point and also at Brendon’s office. There were multiple pictures of Mikey bending over to get slips of paper with the orders, his ass prominent in those. Some pictures showed Brendon having coffee with his coworkers. Mikey shuddered as he put everything back inside and put it down.

“… How’d you get these?” He asked quietly.

“S-Someone slipped it into my bag. I-I-I found it when I was o-on the bus.” Brendon explained. Mikey took a shaky breath and continued eating his food. Brendon sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay, Mikes. I’ll protect you, I swear.” He murmured. Mikey breathed deeply, resting his head on his shoulder. He struggled to calm down while he washed his bowl. He felt Brendon’s lips press against his neck and cleared his throat.

“I-I-I-I’m not up for it, Brendon.” He said. He felt Brendon’s frown before hurrying away. He changed and lay down, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible.

“Babe? Please, don’t worry, okay?” Brendon whispered. Mikey nodded, the tears slipping from his eyes disagreeing with him. Brendon lay down next to him and Mikey snuggled into his chest. He silently cried until he finally fell asleep.

\---

Mikey screamed as he shot up, drenched in cold sweat. He huddled up into a ball and buried his face in his knees. Brendon’s hand touched his shoulder and he flinched. Brendon hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

“Nightmare?” Mikey nodded before pulling his face back up. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy as he wiped them. Brendon cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Mikey kissed back, letting Brendon have the dominance.

“Wanna talk about it?” Brendon asked as soon as they separated. Mikey nodded hesitantly and let Brendon wrap his arms around him.

“I-I-I-I-I was getting home f-from work, b-but I took a shortcut back home.” Mikey started.

“A-And then, somebody grabbed me, a-and forced my clothes off. A-A-A-And then…” Mikey took a few deep breaths.

“I-I-I felt him go-o inside m-me, a-a-and he wouldn’t stop, and I looked behind me, a-a-and…”

“It’s okay, Mikey. You don’t have to finish if you can’t-“Brendon said, taking his hand. Mikey shook his head furiously.

“It was you, Bren!” Mikey cried, sobbing again. Brendon looked at him stunned for a moment.

“I-I-I kept begging you to stop, b-but you wouldn’t, a-and I don't know why..." Mikey couldn’t continue as he buried his face in his hands. Brendon comforted him, but seemed more cautious.

“You know I’d never do that, right?” He asked. Mikey nodded as he lay back down.

“I’m so sorry, for whatever you might’ve been dreaming about. Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?” Mikey shook his head.

“I-I want you here. I-In case I get another nightmare.” He said.

“Can do.” Brendon chirped. Mikey smiled as he snuggled closer to Brendon’s chest. He kissed Brendon’s neck before falling into the realm of sleep.


	2. Don't Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liar, liar, liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see a familiar face and the photographer.

“Morning, Mikey.” Mikey jumped at the sound of his neighbor’s voice. He smiled at Matt, who was standing half-naked at his doorway. Mikey chuckled at him.

“Ditto, M.” He replied.

“Heard you moaning really loudly last night. Mind keeping it down next time?” He added.

“Oh please, you and Brendon do it all the time.” Mikey blushed and giggled.

“Too much info, dude.”

Matt grinned at him as he left. He closed the door and moved back to his hook-up, Patrick, from the night before. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he crept behind him.

“Boo!” He yelled. Patrick jumped and yelped in surprise as he dropped his phone. Matt was quick to grab it and scroll through the pictures. He gasped at the sight of over two dozen photos of his neighbors. Patrick was fuming, but at the same time horrified.

“What the fuck? Why are so many pictures of Mikey and Brendon on your phone?” Matt asked. Patrick didn’t respond, instead glaring at him. Matt went to his own phone on the night stand.

“Who’re you calling?” Patrick innocently asked. He leaned against a wardrobe, where a neat flower vase was perched. A smirk made its way onto his face.

“The cops, you sick bastard.” Matt uttered. Patrick shook his head and sighed. He grabbed the vase and smashed it against Matt’s head. Matt collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain. Patrick leaned down next to him, prying his phone out of his hands.

“Tsk, you were so good too.” He said after getting up. He kicked Matt’s head hard, sighing at the grunt Matt let out. With some difficulty, he dragged him into the closet and forcefully shoved him inside.

“Now, I’ll let you out if you’re good, understood?” He asked. Matt dazedly nodded and Patrick shut the doors. He tied the handles of them together before sitting on the bed. He picked his phone up and sighed when he saw a picture of Mikey and Brendon kissing.

“I’m sorry, Pete.” He whispered, bowing his head in misery.

\---

Mikey hummed as he walked down the street with two cups of coffee in his hands. He had ended work early, so he decided to visit Brendon at his workplace. He entered the cool building and greeted the receptionist.

“Hi, Mikey.” Lindsey said. Mikey grinned at her; they’d become well-acquainted after Mikey spent the first couple months of the relationship visiting Brendon regularly.

“I guess you know why I’m here.” He said. Lindsey nodded and handed him a card. Mikey headed to Brendon’s section of the building and found his boyfriend typing away at his laptop. He grinned before handing Brendon his coffee.

“Hey.” Brendon said, somewhat surprised. He accepted the coffee and sipped on it before putting it back down.

“Want to sit?” Mikey shook his head and decided to lean against Brendon’s desk. He watched his boyfriend type, hoping not to disturb him.

"Alright. Let's go." Brendon finally said, closing his laptop and stuffing it into his bag.

"Uh, was I distracting you?" Mikey asked.

"Kinda. But that's not the point, let's just go home." Brendon responded. Mikey shrugged and followed him out of the building, tossing his empty coffee cup into the bin. He waved at Lindsey who smiled in return. The two made their way back to their apartment, hand in hand and Mikey's head resting on Brendon's arm. They strolled through the streets while bantering.

"So, what did you mean when you said I was 'kind of distracting you'?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just how cute you were looking." Brendon quipped. Mikey rolled his eyes. Suddenly, as they just reached their apartment, Brendon felt cold steel press against his neck.

"Get inside, both of you. And don't even think about screaming." An all-too familiar voice growled. Brendon noticed Mikey stiffen and gently leaned down next to his ear.

"It's okay, Mikey. Open the door." Mikey took a deep breath but did so, Brendon ushering him to move forward. The intruders closed the door and two of them restrained Brendon.

"Remember us, Brenny?" Jon's voice crooned with a mocking edge. Brendon writhed in their grip when he saw Brian approach Mikey. Mikey was shuddering and his bottom lip was quivering. Brian moved behind him and forced him to sit down. He kept the gun pointed at his head as he spoke to Brendon.

"Seems you've moved on, huh, Brendon." He said. Brendon had to hold back a bunch of obscenities from spilling out of his mouth.

"What do you want, Brian?" He spat. Brian smirked and toyed with Mikey's hair.

"Oh, just came to give you a little warning." He replied.

"What?"

"Word on the street's that someone's out for you. In fact, there's a little hit on you right now." Brian said, pretending to be surprised. Mikey was biting his lip as he listened in.

"So why are you here?" Brendon snarled. "I'm gonna give you a safe way out, but there's a little catch." Brian started.

"Since I'm the only other boss in town who's acquainted with you, I decided to help your ass out a bit. I'll provide you a safe place, 24/7 protection, and you'll still have everything." Brian glimpsed at Mikey.

"Well, almost everything."

Brendon took the hint and lunged forward, but Jon and the other guy's grips were pretty tight.

"C'mon, Brenny, it's a fair deal! You don't die, I get your little toy over here." Mikey looked up at him when he said that. Brian smirked and grabbed his chin.

"Or how about, you work for me, or I keep him. Which one do you prefer?" Mikey shivered as Brian looked straight into his eyes.

"I see what you like about him, Brenny; seems young and easy. Strange, 'cause I thought you don't like younger boys, especially after... the incident." Brian said. Mikey's eyes glanced at Brendon; they were full of heartache and confusion.

"Oh, you haven't told him? My, my, this is getting better by the second." Brian laughed. He yanked Mikey down by his hair and covered his mouth when he cried out. Mikey started breathing heavily as the hand pushed down onto his lips.

"Now, now, you're gonna stay quiet when I tell you this, okay?"

"Mikey, don't listen to him!" Brendon shouted.

"Mikey, eh? Fitting name. Hey, Jon, mind keeping his mouth shut?" Brian said. Jon nodded and pushed the gun closer to the side of his head. Brian's hand slowly moved off Mikey's mouth.

"About five years ago, your little boyfriend, Brendon, was broke. His dad was an alcoholic, mom a smoker. Oh yeah, he was an only child. So he goes to me, to get a job or some shit like that." Mikey was whimpering as his eyes flickered over Brendon. Brian paid no mind and continued.

"I tell him he's outta luck if he's looking for a job from me. After all, what's a drug dealer's use for a kid who's like, 16? But the little fucker's persistent, so I cave in and give him a one-time job." Brendon cringed as he knew what was about to happen.

"He had to seduce this other guy, Mitch, I think. Mitch was always into younger guys, considering he had some sick fetish over them or something. He had other plans for Brenny, though, once he found out." Mikey whimpered as Brian's hand went onto his neck.

"He would make him fuck each and every single whore in his house until I came by, apologized, got him back myself, and paid, what, five grand? After 'bout three weeks, I finally arrived. To my surprise, he was happily getting fucked by two guys at once, on the goddamn stairs no less." Brian's hand moved down Mikey's body as he talked.

"I get him back, wash him up, pay him. And - you'll never believe this - he asks me for Mitch's phone number to call him. Through Mitch, he met a guy named Jared. Considering what's been up, I think you know who Jared Leto is." Mikey cringed at the name. He whimpered as Brian's hand moved around his thigh, feeling his skin through his skinnies.

"Tell me in five days." Brian slowly got up, gesturing for Jon and the other guy to come with him. They left the apartment, leaving a shocked Mikey and an ashamed Brendon lying on the ground. Mikey slowly crawled to Brendon.

"Y-Y-You lied to me." He mumbled. Brendon looked away, giving Mikey all the proof he needed. The younger stood up, got changed, and went straight to bed.

\---

Patrick carefully unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly. He spotted Brendon snoozing on the couch. He had a small blanket tossed on him precariously. He looked unsettled. Patrick smirked but continued his way into the house. He opened the door and peeked inside. Mikey was sleeping, his back facing away from the door. When Patrick checked his expression, he noticed Mikey had probably been crying. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. He cursed when he realized his flash was on, however Mikey didn't seem to notice. Patrick gazed at the sleeping teenager. His mouth was slightly open as soft snores floated from it. Patrick pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket. He leaned down and snipped away a lock of his brown hair.

"You'll be mine soon, Mikey." Patrick whispered, stroking Mikey's cheek. He got up and stalked out of the apartment, putting the lock of hair into a small transparent bag.


	3. C R A C K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex. No joke.

Mikey heard footsteps follow him up the stairs back to his apartment. He took a deep breath and held onto his groceries a little tighter. He hurried back, since Brendon would also be at the apartment. He quickly opened the door and practically slid inside. Mikey gasped for air and slumped against the door. Brendon rushed to him but hesitated to comfort him.

"What happened?" He asked. Mikey caught his breath and put all the groceries back in their place.

"Got spooked, that's all. We need to talk." Mikey said. He crossed his arms and stared at Brendon. Brendon nodded and sighed.

"Where do we start?" He questioned. He and Mikey knew they were going to be late for work, but they didn't care.

"I want to hear you tell the story." Mikey said. Brendon nodded and pulled out chairs for Mikey and himself.

"So, when I was sixteen, my family was broke. I didn't want my parents and I to have to live on the street, so I went out to look for a job. I found this warehouse, so I went in. I saw Brian, Jon, Vic and Alex. They call me over, and I see their doing drugs." Mikey twiddled his thumbs as he listened.

"I say I need a job. They tell me I look good, and they'll give me a job. I come back the next week and Brian gives me orders. I had to *clears throat* seduce another drug dealer."

"When I go, this guy greets me - Mitch - and I do my job. After we did a couple rounds, he asked me what I was there for. Me and my big mouth, I accidentally tell him. So he calls another guy in, probably my age. He tells him to fuck me as hard as he could. And he did, of course. It went on for a couple of weeks until Brian came back. I knew Brian wasn't gonna give me another job. I-I-I ask him for Mitch's number, he laughs and gives it to me. I go back, cycle repeats for another week, and then I met Jared."

"Why'd you start working for him?" Mikey softly asked.

"I just needed the money. He didn't treat me completely like shit, so it wasn't the worst thing." Brendon finished. Mikey looked away, tears brimming in his eyes. He rushed over and hugged Brendon, sobbing into his chest.

"Are you still mad at me?" Brendon asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure right now." Mikey stammered.

"Bren, I-I-I don't want everything to repeat." He choked out. Brendon joined him in crying, kissing his hair occasionally.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Mikey asked. "I-I-I-I don't know, Mi. I have no idea." Brendon whispered. Mikey clung to him tightly. "I promise, I'm gonna protect you as much as I can." Brendon said. "I don't know if you'll be able to keep that promise." Mikey mumbled, so softly that Brendon couldn't hear.

\---

Five days flew by way faster than either Mikey or Brendon could ever hope. Brendon had to make a choice soon, but both choices were risking Mikey's life. He was holding onto Mikey as they tried to fall asleep.

"What now?" Mikey murmured. Brendon frowned and was about to respond when hands slapped over Mikey and Brendon's mouths. Mikey shrieked as Brendon was yanked off the bed. His hands were taped together and to the headboard and another piece of tape was slapped on his mouth. He sobbed as Brian straddled his stomach. His pants were yanked off and his incessant flailing only aided Brian. Brian lifted his legs over his shoulders and glared at Brendon.

"Kay now, Brenny. If you don't answer me, or you answer me wrongly, I'm gonna fuck your sweet little toy. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Brendon glared back at him.

"Answer?" Brian asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I wouldn't." Brendon replied. Brian laughed and plunged into Mikey. Mikey screamed and bucked away in pain. Brian made shallow thrusts into him for a while.

"Next question! What's your decision?" He asked, staring at Mikey hungrily. After ten seconds, Brendon finally responded.

"I'll work for you." Brian smirked and pulled out of Mikey.

"What about him?" He asked, gesturing to Mikey. Brendon didn't respond after looking into Mikey's tear-filled eyes. Brian snickered and thrust back into Mikey. He thrust into him brutally, earning a few screams and sobs from the younger.

"STOP!" Brendon shouted. Brian ignored him and instead, leaned down and tore off the tape covering Mikey's lips. He invaded his mouth, biting his bottom lip to leave a bruise. Mikey's screams became lost in Brian's mouth and he grinned. He put the tape back on as he stabbed Mikey's prostate.

"I-I-I-I." Brendon was going to say.

"Fuck it. I'm keeping him. Both of you, come back next week. The warehouse, oh fuck fuck FUCK!" Brian roared as he came. He filled Mikey up and Mikey groaned. He pulled out with a satisfying sound before leaving with the other men. Brendon immediately hopped onto the bed next to Mikey. He ripped the tape off while Mikey cried, only wearing one of his shirts. Mikey hugged him tightly and dampened his chest with his tears.

"I'm so, so, sorry Mikey." Brendon mumbled, waiting for his boyfriend to fall asleep.

\---

“We have to do this today.” Mikey murmured into Brendon’s chest. Brendon looked down at him in surprise. Both had called in sick that day, so they were lying in bed for most of the morning.

“Are you sure? After what happened…” He asked. Mikey nodded as he climbed on top of Brendon.

“We have to leave tonight, remember.” He solemnly said. Brendon sighed as he watched Mikey strip his clothes off. He admired his naked boyfriend, running his hands along his sides. Mikey smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

“You’re so beautiful, Mikey. I wish tonight never happened. Even though it hasn’t technically.” Brendon murmured. Mikey blushed, his thumbs hooking on the waistband of Brendon’s shorts. He pulled them down slowly, his intentions becoming obvious to Brendon. He removed his boxers and Mikey went down on Brendon’s cock. He threw his head back and groaned. Brendon grabbed his hips and thrust upwards. Mikey was moaning Brendon's name and it made Brendon groan. Mikey buried himself in the hilt and let Brendon flip him onto his back. They smiled at one another before Brendon started thrusting into him. Mikey's hands wrapped around his neck as his head kept on moving up, exposing his neck to Brendon.

"Want me to mark you, huh?" Brendon whispered. Mikey frantically nodded and Brendon leaned down to his neck. He kissed a particularly sensitive part of Mikey's neck and bit down on it, causing Mikey to moan loudly. Brendon smirked as he sucked on the blood left there.

"Uh, uh Brendon, faster, please." Mikey pleaded, his voice breathy as Brendon pumped into him. Brendon didn't say anything but began thrusting quickly. Mikey mewled and cried out as soon as he hit his prostate. Brendon moaned as he came, and not too long after, Mikey came in between them. The lovers collapsed on the bed, panting. They tiredly cleaned each other up before Brendon starting cuddling Mikey.

"I don't want any of those men to touch me." Mikey mumbled. Brendon hugged him tighter.

"Neither do I." He responded, glancing at the clock.

Five more hours.


	4. Too Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. But I have plans 3:)

Brendon held Mikey's hand tightly as they walked down the street leading to the old warehouse. Brendon had quit his job, citing personal reasons. Mikey decided to reduce his work days, but still try to go on weekends. However, whether he would even be able to go was dependent on Brian, so he had no choice anyway.  
"We'll get out of this, somehow, some way, we will." Mikey murmured hopefully. They were five steps from the warehouse when Brendon kissed his lover. Mikey parted his lips, letting him explore his mouth for what could be the last time. They separated, looking into each other's eyes. Mikey sighed before finally going inside the warehouse.  
"Brian? We're here." Brendon called out. Brian stepped out and smirked, his eyes roaming Mikey's body. Mikey held Brendon's hand tighter as he approached.  
"Well, at least you didn't miss this deadline." Brian said. He approached Mikey and gazed at him.   
"Jon! Show Brendon around. He'll be surprised." Brian ordered. Jon hopped out of his seat and slung his arm around Brendon's shoulders.  
"C'mon, we've got a lot to go through." He said. Brendon reluctantly let go of Mikey's hand and followed Jon. Brian circled Mikey, admiring his features. His hand touched Mikey's cheek and he flinched.  
"Y'know, you're pretty, but I think you'd look a lot prettier by tomorrow." Mikey cringed at his implication. Brian pressed his lips against Mikey's, forcefully entering his mouth. He pulled away for air and pulled Mikey to a room. The room was near empty, with only a wardrobe and mattress. He closed the door and stared at him again.  
"Take off your clothes." Mikey gulped but obeyed, taking his glasses off and placing them on a nightstand. He pulled his shirt off, his back facing Brian. He undid his belt and slipped that off, followed by his pants and boxers. He stood nervously, stark naked. Brian unzipped his pants and removed them. He yanked his boxers off before approaching Mikey.  
"Now, you're mine. I’ll fuck you whenever I want, and you can’t argue. If you disobey, or you don't satisfy me, I will punish you. Understand?" He growled. Mikey nodded, biting his lip as he felt Brian's hot breath against his neck. Brian suddenly gripped his hips and shoved him against a wall. He pushed in and Mikey choked on a scream. Despite the amount of times this unfortunately happened, he wouldn’t get used to it. Then again, he probably wasn’t supposed to. Before he knew it, Brian pulled out and was putting his clothes back on. Mikey looked up shakily at him.   
“If you’re ever going to talk to me, you will call me Master, or Sir.” Brian said. Mikey nodded and Brian slapped him hard.  
“Y-Y-Yes Sir.” Mikey mumbled. Brian smirked and left the room. Mikey wiped his eyes before carefully lying down on the mattress. He shut his eyes, sighing to himself before falling asleep.


	5. Escape Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you.

Mikey huddled into a ball, his eyes blankly staring at the wall. He thought about the last few days (or weeks, he was losing track of time anyway), whereby countless men fucked him senseless, he got Lasik eye surgery, he was forced to wear tons of different revealing clothes and probably only took four showers in total. He staggered to the door and leaned against it. Through it, he heard some snores coming from outside. He shakily stood up properly and twisted the doorknob. To his initial astonishment, the door slowly creaked open. He held back a gasp before peeking his head out of it.  
“Now or never.” He softly whispered to himself. He took one step, the floor cold against his bare foot. He took a deep breath and dashed as fast as he could to the door. Mikey barely heard Brian shift before he ran out of the warehouse. The concrete was cutting into the bottoms of his feet as he sprinted, but he could hardly care; only one word was replaying into his mind.  
 _Run. Run. Run. Run. Runrunrunrunrunrun._  
He took heavy breaths as he collapsed next to a wall. He tried to keep his eyelids open, but ended up failing.  
\---  
Mikey shot awake, sitting up from a nightmare. He realized he was lying in a soft bed and moved to the edge of it. Someone suddenly rushed into the room and Mikey felt tears brim in his eyes. Joe was standing at the doorway, dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. He approached Mikey and Mikey instinctually shoved him away.  
“Stay. The fuck. Away, from me.” He growled, trying his hardest to hide his fear. Joe heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead.  
“Look, kid, I know I did some awful shit to you in the past. I’m sorry, I’m really goddamn sorry, okay?” Joe exasperatedly said. Mikey looked at him warily.  
“I’m not expecting you to forgive either me or Andy immediately, ‘cause frankly, we deserve it. I found you passed out in an alley and I didn’t recognize you till I brought you in. By then, I thought ‘well, I shouldn’t just leave him out there’, so I put you in my room. I was sleeping in Andy’s room.” Joe explained. Mikey sighed, twiddling his thumbs.  
“You want something to eat? I’m pretty much awake now anyway.” Mikey nodded hurriedly. Joe smiled, and it actually seemed sincere. He walked out of the room and Mikey buried his face in his pillow. He let out every single tear he’d never been able to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I'm sorry, Michael." Joe said, handing Mikey a bowl of porridge. Mikey noticed him use his full name and lifted his head. He sat up properly and devoured the bowl before gazing out the window.  
"Thought you used glasses?" Joe said. Mikey chewed on his bottom lip. He avoided Joe's stare, generally afraid to talk. Joe suddenly moved in front of him and he stared at him with wide eyes filled with fright.  
"Hey, hey, relax, I won't do anything to you. You cut your feet pretty badly. Just checking if I should apply more cream." He assured. Mikey held back a sigh before the covers were inched off his feet. He whimpered quietly but Joe didn't seem to mind.  
"Get some rest, kid." He simply uttered before walking out. Mikey breathed sharply before rolling onto his eyes and shutting his eyes, tears leaking from them profusely.  
\---  
"Unca Joe! Unca Andy!" A child's voice rang through the house. Mikey stirred, still wrapped in a blanket and resting on a tear-stained pillow. He sighed; the door was probably locked. He drifted in and out of consciousness until he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him from the doorway. A boy was standing there, with curly blonde locks and tanned skin.  
"Hello." He choked out. His throat was hoarse and he could desperately use some water.  
"Who are you? Are you sick?" The boy innocently asked.  
"I-I-I'm Mikey. N-N-N-No, by the way, I-I-I'm just a little thirsty." Mikey replied. The boy blinked before rushing out. When he came back, he was beside Mikey with a tall glass of water in his small hand. He was looking at Mikey expectantly.  
"My mommy always says to be nice to sick people." The boy said. Mikey managed a small smile as he sipped on the water.  
"What's your name?" Mikey asked. If the kid wasn't going to leave, he might as well get to know him better.  
"Bronx. It was my daddy's idea!" The boy chirped. Mikey giggled at his enthusiasm.  
"Bronx is a nice name. How old are you?" He asked. Bronx held up his whole hand, making each of his digits look longer.  
"Five!" He proclaimed.  
"Really? Wow, you look a little older than that." Mikey pointed out. They had a back-and-forth conversation for a while until Bronx yawned loudly.  
"Close your mouth when you yawn, Bronx." Mikey softly chided. Bronx suddenly climbed into the bed. He rested next to Mikey, his head resting comfortably underneath Mikey's chin.  
"I'm *yawn* tiiired. G'night, Unca Mikey." Bronx muttered before falling asleep. Mikey stared at him before sighing, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, if only for a while.  
\---  
Brian slammed Brendon against a wall. He bared his teeth like a dog as he pinned Brendon against it.  
"Where'd he go, huh?" He angrily spat.  
"Beats the shit out of me, Brian. I haven't even seen him in six goddamn weeks!" Brendon replied. Brian laughed darkly before tossing him on the ground. He proceeded to kick him repeatedly until Brendon was coughing up blood.  
"Whatever." Brian snarled, walking away. Brendon groaned as he rolled onto his side. However, only one thought was etched in his head.  
 _Mikey, please be safe._


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.

Stepping back into the apartment was a bittersweet feeling. Mikey found his phone on the nightstand, full of voicemails and texts. He realized most of them were from Gerard and his heart sank. He took a deep breath before tapping his brother’s contact.  
“Mikey? Holy fuck, I’ve been so worried!” Gerard instantly said. Mikey sniffled a bit, sitting down on his bed.  
“Hi, Gee. S-Sorry for worrying you, I guess.” He said, glancing at Joe and Andy, who were exploring the apartment.  
“Where are you? Are you in your apartment?” Gerard asked quickly.  
“Y-Yeah. Could I go t-to yours?” Mikey responded.  
“Sure, yeah, of course. I’ll order some pizza, okay?” His brother offered. Mikey agreed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. He went to the bathroom and removed his clothes, eyeing the bruises littered all over his form. He bit his lip before putting on his clothes. Mikey walked out and handed Joe the clothes he’d borrowed.  
“Thanks. I’m going to my brother’s house for a while. I’ll call if I stay.” Joe nodded, his arm slung over Andy’s shoulders. Mikey smiled quickly before heading out the door.  
\---  
Gerard wrapped his arms around his little brother as he stood at the doorway. He noticed Mikey remain still before hesitantly hugging him in return. Mikey was now a little shorter than Gerard, though not by much. He buried his face in Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard could feel his shirt dampening and carefully separated.  
“Hey, hey, no crying yet. You only just got here, c’mon.” He said softly. He led Mikey inside, letting him sit on the sofa. Mikey wiped his eyes with his sleeves and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Gerard presented him with.  
“S-S-Sorry.” He mumbled. Gerard sighed, sitting next to him.  
“Where’s Brendon?” Gerard asked. Mikey stiffened and set the cup down.  
“I-It’s a pretty long story, and I’m not sure y-you’ll like it.” He said. Gerard rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly.  
“I’ll wait. Whenever you’re comfortable, talk, okay?” He whispered. Mikey nodded slowly, taking one long sip of his coffee. He sighed and started telling his story.  
\---  
Brendon nervously glanced over his shoulder to ensure no one was watching him. He knocked on Gerard’s door. Mikey’s red-haired brother answered the door with a shocked expression.  
“I-“He was about to say when Brendon stopped him.  
“Long story. Is Mikey here?” He asked.  
Gerard was about to reply when Mikey locked eyes with Brendon. He rushed forward and crashed into Brendon, wrapping his thin arms around his waist. He sobbed into Brendon’s chest as Brendon hugged him back. Gerard leaned against his doorway, gazing at the two. Brendon softly comforted Mikey, tears slipping from his eyes.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Brendon whispered. Gerard rested his hand on their shoulder.  
“I know a lot already. Come in, I suppose.” He offered. Brendon unenthusiastically separated from Mikey before entering Gerard’s house.  
“I should actually go buy some groceries. Frank might come back soon, but I trust you guys could take care of each other?” Brendon nodded. Gerard smiled sadly at him as he grabbed his phone. He pecked his little brother’s forehead.  
“I’ll be back ASAP.” He said, heading out the door. Mikey instantly snuggled up to Brendon.  
“I missed you, so freaking badly.” He said. Brendon kissed him deeply, missing the overall feeling. Mikey gladly kissed him back. The two parted for air.  
“I can’t stay long.” Brendon mumbled. Mikey shook his head, his lips ghosting Brendon’s.  
“We still have now.” He said, pressing them together again. When Brendon’s hands moved to Mikey’s lower back, the younger abruptly froze. Neither moved until Mikey separated, bringing his knees to his chest.  
“I-I-I’m sorry. I can’t, not now.” He whispered.  
“I don’t want you becoming like them in my head.” Brendon pet his hair and pecked his forehead.  
“It’s okay. We’ll take it easy for now.” He assured. Mikey smiled sadly at him. Brendon glanced at his watch.  
“Shit. I’ve got to head back, babe.” He said. Mikey bit his lip.  
“I’ll settle everything, don’t worry, alright?" Brendon assured. Mikey sighed.  
"Just don't get yourself hurt." He said. Brendon chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  
"It's me." He joked before heading out the door.


	7. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.

so i haven't updated this story in a looong while. i really apologize, but i was debating whether i should really finish this.

a part of me is like _hell yes, you started this, now you gotta finish it_ , but the rest is like _there isn't anything i can do with this_. okay, rephrasal. there isn't anyway i can **write** what i have in mind. it's out of my grasp as a writer.

so, this story is on hiatus. i'm super sorry, but i do need a break from these harsher stories. it's hard to get myself in that mindset now.

sorry again. thanks for reading and the kudos i've received; they mean so much. :3

–bw


End file.
